World's End Dancehall
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: Miku wakes up in a mysterious place, but she doesn't remember how she got there. One-shot. Rated T just incase.


**Miku Hatsune & Luka Megurine**

**World's End Dancehall**

* * *

><p>AN: This is a one-shot song fic based on wowaka's song "World's End Dancehall". All of it is in Miku's POV. Based mostly off the PVs, but somewhat the lyrics, as well.

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. Plot partially belongs to wowaka and some PV artists.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I…?<em> My eyes opened lazily, myself cringing in pain drawn from my head. The hard tile floor that I lied upon felt cold and unwelcoming. Tiles among tiles were painted with the colors of grey and white, creating a sad combination. This definitely is not where I remembered being before. I'm almost sure of it.

The clacking of heels upon the floor soon began to reverb all around me. Though terrified for my life, I decided to follow the melodic beat. It seemed peaceful enough. Sitting up abruptly, my eyes fell upon a single white door. There was no other way out or in, so I assumed it was the exit. Feeling a bit let down for not getting to find the source of the tapping, my wobbly legs carried me towards the door.

I touched the freezing cold door knob, finding it difficult to latch on. It's said that cold colors, such as white and grey, create a colder effect in a room, but this was ridiculous. What would draw me into a place such as this was something I couldn't figure out. As I approached the door, shivering faintly, the tapping noises increased in volume. I felt I was getting closer to them instead of walking away. A warm feeling in my stomach, caused by anxiety, removed some of the frigid chills I felt.

Upon opening the door, I discovered an ascending stairway. It wasn't an exit, but it was an entrance. I openly accepted its welcome, beginning to tread up the steps. When I reached halfway up, the door closed. I lost all confidence and dashed back to the door, my heart pounding so much that it felt like a heart attack. Back home I was a lover of horror films, finding it funny that in each one the actors would lead themselves into such obvious dangers. This is how I felt. I was trapped in a horror film, leading myself into the trap. My throat felt painfully dry. Blindly groping for the knob, my shaky hands realized there wasn't one. I was forced it my forward.

Each step echoed loudly in the seemingly empty space around me, only to be challenged by the gradually increasing tap sound. Thinking death was eminent, my mind produced many horrifying possibilities of what the tapping would be. Perhaps this was just a dream, and I would wake up soon. Yes, I would just wake up back at home, or maybe school. Where I was before now was becoming gradually less clear to me. Reaching the top, a visible light peeked from underneath a tightly sealed door in front of me. Maybe this was my exit! The light appeared natural – hopefully being from the sun. I wasn't sure though, my mind playing numerous tricks on me, attempting to make me more frightened.

My hand grasped the new door knob, the feel of it as icy as the one before. I took a deep breath and opened it, expecting the worst. By now the tapping was deafening almost, the source was obviously behind this door. It flew smoothly open, producing a blinding light that eventually cleared up. Unfortunately, I was still trapped within this mysterious building… The sight caused me to silently sigh in defeat.

The room was similar to the one before it, except the tiles were completely white, instead of assembled in a checkerboard pattern. Across from me was another wall, now with two doors. I looked to my right and saw a similar door to the one directly across from. Hopping out the door way and closing it, I observed my own door. Just as I expected, it was the same as the one diagonal from me. I felt boxed in. I felt some force watching me. Since I was here, I might as well locate the tapping. Two signs became visible over the doorways. They read "World's End Dancehall", explaining the tapping. Wait… were those there before? I don't think so. Why do they point to opposite doors? Perhaps this whole building was the dancehall. Maybe.

I walked away from my position, moving closer to the doors trying to see which was closer to the tapping. None of them were. In fact, when I left my spot, the tapping became fainter. I spun on the balls of my feet, lunging back spastically to the door beside my original entrance. I pressed my ear against the cold wood, listening carefully. The tapping was indeed louder but not from behind there. Where was it coming from? Feeling like I lost my mind, I jokingly walked back to the door beside it. Why not? Leaning in closer to the door, I reached out my closed fist to knock on it playfully. I froze. The tapping sounded like it was directly behind the door. How was that possible?

I recoiled double time, landing painfully on my rear. An "ow" escaped my lips, I could feel it, but no sound was emitted. I grabbed my throat, trying to choke out my voice. Nothing. I assumed I lost it. If I had gone deaf, how could I hear the tapping? Nodding my head in silent agreement, my body rose back up and confronted the door. Feeling little to no fear, I grasped the knob and flung it open.

The stairs I climbed up were now gone, replaced with a room the same as the open I was in. Inside this room was something different – or _someone_ different. A beautiful looking woman with wavy hair stretching down her back. She wore a dark dress descending around her ankles, cut off around her hip slightly revealing her shapely legs. The woman was caught up in a dizzying dance to no music whatsoever. She wore a small pair of black high heels, which were most likely the sound of the tapping. She seemed real enough, though she lacked color. Then it dawned on me. I looked down in horror at my own hands – pale white, as expected. Pulling on my long ponytails, my hands clenched the grey strands of my hair. Everything was in monochrome!

In my silent panic, I didn't notice her approaching me, grasping for my trembling hands. I gasped, though no sound was heard, as she tugged on it, pulling me through the door. The door closed behind, though less surprisingly. What was surprising was her calm expression towards my sudden intrusion. She seemed almost as if she expected me. Before I could motion to her I had no voice at the time, the woman began dancing with me. What seemed like dance steps from the outside were actually random spins and lunges, which, though nauseating, were quite fun. The tapping noise began again, accompanied by the sound coming from my dainty flats. She was so warm and welcoming to me.

The dancing continued for a long time. I finally felt weak and couldn't continue any longer. Collapsing from exhaustion, my body fell into the same position it was in when I woke up. The woman, however, continued dancing more in her two-step dance of hop and spin. She must've been trained with endurance; it was unbelievable how long she kept it up. My heavy breathes, not making any noise, did not interrupt her motions. After my brief rest, I sat back up, pressing my back against a wall. As she danced, I noticed her glance hit me a few times. She then began watching me the whole time, a happy yet confused look plastered across her face. If any color existed in this world, a faint blush would have been obvious on my face. Ceasing all movement, the woman motioned for me to join her once again. I shook my head, trying to explain that I enjoyed watching her better. She didn't understand. She hopped over to me, pulling roughly on both my arms. It hurt slightly, but not that bad.

Thinking it was just a game, I resisted playfully. It wasn't a game to her. She dug her long nails into my arms, which were, thankfully, covered by my long sleeves. If not it would've hurt much worse. The actions hurt badly though. My eyes shot open naturally as I pushed her back. My arms ached from the sharp pain they endured. I pushed myself up, staring at her. Was she insane? That hurt really bad! I pulled up my sleeves, revealing faint claw marks. This once peaceful haven wasn't as great anymore. I was never a strong one, in fact, I was very passive. Unconsciously, I began weeping, tears falling upon my outstretched arms and soothing some of the pain. She looked at me apologetically, though I wouldn't believe her. I placed my hands over my eyes, hiding my weakness from the stranger. I was so weak.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away and slapped her. Feeling shocked by my sudden aggressiveness, I pulled my hands away and inspected the damage. A faint red, in this reality grey, hand mark appeared on her cheek. Her reaction wasn't how I expected though. Her caring eyes changed into heartless voids. She looked as though she had no emotion to it. I reached out to touch her damaged cheek, but grabbed my wrist instead, pulling me how she did before. Her destination, the door I came through before.

She grabbed the knob quickly, not hesitating like I did. Her grasp never faltered as she pulled the door open, revealing a different flight of stairs, going up higher than the other. Her hand motioned for me to go up it. I slightly complied, hurriedly moving up the steps. I looked behind me and realized she was gone. The tension somewhat disappeared before I heard the door behind me slam shut. Knowing there was no point in going back to check the door, I continued up the staircase. With each step I prayed that I was moving closer to the exit. I no longer wanted to be here.

It had been around ten minutes of walking up the endless stairs before I noticed a bright light above. It was a color! A rich lovely shade of red and orange only found in a sunset. Summoning an unknown strength, I raced up the remaining steps, finding an open doorway. Without a bit of hesitation, I ran through the door into the fresh open air. I smelled the fresh air and gazed upon the before me. I was atop the building I tried to escape. All forms of relief left me in one quick breath. My eyes became blinded with tears.

"Isn't the view gorgeous?" a voice behind me reassured. The woman stood there behind me, back to the now closed door. A smile adorned her now colorful face. Her once white hair was now a lovely pink, and her dark grey dress was a stunning jade. I walked towards the edge, letting out an ear piercing scream into the once calming air, proving my voice had returned. I felt her approach me from behind. Spinning around quickly, I reached my arms out and pulled myself closer to her.

"Please..." I whimpered hoarsely, "let me leave…" I sobbed on her dress, my eyes burning from the salty tears pouring out of them. Surely she was sympathetic enough to help me. I looked up at her to see her reaction. It definitely wasn't what I expected, at all. Was she smil-

My thoughts were cut short as I felt a strong push shift me off the edge. My hands outstretched pathetically as I desperately grasped for the air. The warm air felt like ice piercing my exposed skin. I looked upwards towards the culprit, her hands still pushed forward in the manner she shoved me off with.

"Goodbye. Take care,: she chimed, watching me plummet down to the bottom. She had granted my request. She let me leave, literally. Feeling I had nothing left anymore, I laughed at her clever trick. My body felt like it was floating in the resisting air, pushing me in slow, steady spins. Spinning, spinning, spinning… It felt nice. I allowed my head to fly back, giving me a flipped view of the sunset.

"_It is a gorgeous view, isn't it?"_ I sighed happily… Everything then went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: I really enjoyed writing this! I kind of spend it up a bit, and I apologize for doing so. I just really wanted to get to the end. My favorite part of any PV of this song is the falling part. I thought of the end quote as soon as I started, too.

Please review.

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to and are registered by Crypton. Plot partially belongs to wowaka and some PV artists.


End file.
